Surviving with Duel Monsters
by Magi Mana
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse has broken out, and Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mana, and Grandpa are looking to survive. They can't stay holed up in the game shop forever. Can they make it to KaibaCorp and Duelist Kingdom, or will the zombies get them? Hints of Peach, Polar, and Vaseshipping. Based on a writing contest prompt.
1. Chapter 1

_**So last weekend I was at an anime convention, and I entered a fanfiction contest hosted there. We were given an hour and fifteen minutes, and our prompt was Zombie AU. I hand-wrote the story and got it back after the prizes were distributed (I actually got second place out of the seven or so of us that entered), and I decided to type it out and post it on here (with a few corrections like punctuation and phrasing). This story itself will remain as it is, but I may expand on this idea as a separate story in the future if I get more inspired. Assuming I get ahead of my other stories.**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I would have my own Duel Spirit powers to protect myself in the zombie apocalypse.**_

Surviving with Duel Monsters

"Dark Magic Attack!"

Atem Muto sighed in relief as his Dark Magician blasted away the creatures surrounding him, his brother Yugi, and their friend Mana. It was supposed to be a quick reconnaissance mission to see where the hordes were and hopefully find more supplies. Luckily, the three of them were able to call on Duel Spirits to help them for a short time, unlike the rest of their group.

"It's a good thing Joey and Tristan didn't come with us," Yugi said. "They probably would have burned through their ammo with that horde."

"I wish Atem had left some for the rest of us," Mana narrowed her aquamarine eyes at the elder Muto. "Dark Magician Girl could have taken them out just as easily."

Atem hid a smile at the pout she gave. Even in the grimmest of situations, Mana looked for the fun she could have. Except in this case, her fun was blowing up the zombies that had ravaged what had once been Domino City. "I'm sure you'll get the next group," he said. "Besides, you know we can't use the Spirits for too long."

"But it's boring using the guns," Mana complained.

"That's because you can never hit anything with them," Atem teased her. She scowled and punched his arm. "Ow!"

"You asked for that one," Yugi laughed. "But we should get moving. Otherwise Tea and Grandpa will have a hard time keeping Joey and Tristan in the shelter."

"Agreed." The trio slowly made their way back to their hideout.

* * *

Joey Wheeler paced back and forth, ignoring the dirty looks from Tristan, Tea, and Gramps. How could they be so calm when their three friends were supposed to be back an hour ago?

He still wanted to strangle Rex and Weevil. If those two hadn't been messing with stuff at KaibaCorp, then none of this would be happening. They'd be going to school like normal kids, not holed up in the Muto's game shop passing the days with nothing to show for it.

It was worse since Mai left. Joey couldn't forget the look in her violet eyes when she said she was leaving. She couldn't handle being cooped up. Not that he was doing better. Her long, thick blonde hair disappearing around the corner still haunted him.

"Joey, knock it off or so help me I'll lock you in the store room," Tea snapped at him. "You're not the only one worried about them."

"Sorry, Tea," Joey apologized. Of course Tea would be worried too. She and Yugi had just started dating when the people started turning. Tea hadn't left the game store since then. She was worse than Mana at target practice, and she didn't have any magical powers like Atem, Yugi, and Mana. Tea just accepted her role as the cook and supply keeper of the group as her friends went into danger every day.

"We're back!" Mana sang as she came through the door, flanked by the tri-color hair of the Muto brothers.

"What took you so long?" Joey asked as Tea swooped into hug Yugi.

"We got held up," Atem answered. "There was a horde we weren't counting on."

"But you're all right now?" Gramps asked, obviously worried about his grandsons.

"Yeah, Atem hogged all the fun to himself," Mana pouted. Joey smothered a smile. Classic Mana.

"But with that horde gone, we should be able to make it to KaibaCorp," Yugi said, still holding onto Tea. "From there, Kaiba and Mokuba should be able to get us to Duelist Kingdom. Since the island is so isolated, Pegasus has turned it into a shelter."

"So we're really leaving?" Tristan asked.

His question silenced everyone, darkening the mood. Leaving meant abandoning the game shop. Grandpa Muto's livelihood was the store. It was where Atem and Yugi had grown up, and where they played with Mana and her brother Mahad before he was turned by the creatures out there ravaging humanity. Joey remembered the haunted look in Atem and Mana's eyes when the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl roasted Mahad.

For Joey and Tristan, inseparable since middle school, the game shop was an escape from the gangs and fighting that had ruled their younger years. It was a place that let them finally turn their lives around.

"When do we go?" Joey asked.

* * *

Mana held her Dark Magician Girl ready. Even though their route to KaibaCorp was fairly well sheltered, Mahad's fate always kept a part of her on edge. The nightmares of destroying him with her power kept her up to the point Atem was the only one who could help her through the terror. Their bond had always been close, but now it was something the others could never understand.

She met his amethyst eyes, and he gave her a reassuring smile. Mana smiled back. It _would_ be okay. Kaiba would get them out of the misery Domino City had become, and then someone would find a cure for all the people who turned. So what happened to Mahad wouldn't happen to someone else.

They sprinted across the open area to the next covering. Mana smirked as she made it first—she was always the fastest of the group. "Come on, guys!" she yelled to them.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi's frantic yell forced Mana to whip around. A large horde separated Grandpa Muto from the others.

"I've got him!" Tristan fired at the horde as he charged through, racing to the old man.

Mana raised her card. "Wait," Atem placed his hand over hers. She felt it shake with his suppressed emotions. Mana knew exactly what Atem was feeling. It was how she felt when Mahad had been separated and then turned.

She sighed in relief when Tristan charged back through the horde, carrying Grandpa on his back. They were okay, and they could keep going.

A larger horde surrounded the KaibaCorp building. Nodding to the Muto brothers, Mana raised her card.

"Come forth, Dark Magician!" Atem commanded.

"Show them what you can do, Silent Swordsman!" Yugi called his warrior.

"Don't let the boys have all the fun, Dark Magician Girl!"

The three Duel Spirits tore into the horde, but the creatures just kept coming. Joey and Tristan fired shot after shot, depleting their ammo. Mana began to panic. Was this the end for them? She grabbed Atem's hand.

"Blue-Eyes, roast these pathetic monsters with White Lightning!" Seto Kaiba stood tall at the base of the stairs, his favorite dragon soaring overhead.

"Kaiba!" Everyone turned to stare at the CEO in disbelief.

"If you dweebs want to get to Duelist Kingdom, get in here now," Kaiba turned back to go into his building.

Nodding, the group followed him inside, Mana still holding Atem's hand.

 ** _I'll admit, this ending probably could have been better, but I hit the time limit for the contest. Who doesn't love getting saved by Seto Kaiba? Anyway, let me know what you guys think. I hope it made sense. I never really considered combining Yu-Gi-Oh! and zombies before this prompt, and I have a few ideas to flesh it out more, but this is it for now. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **All right people, I have officially started the continuation of this story. The new story is called The Curse of Anubis, and you can find it in the link below or from my profile.**

 **s/12950706/1/The-Curse-of-Anubis**


End file.
